1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying handles and more particularly, to a panel carrying handle pivotally mounted at a first panel member and detachably fastenable to a second panel member by floating fastening means, thereby saving installation space and cost and achieving low-profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine or industrial computer, tie screws are commonly used to fasten panel members together. When a maintenance work is necessary, an operator can loosen the tie screws and then move the panel members apart. When moving a panel member, for example, circuit board, the operator's hand may touch electronic components of the circuit board accidentally, causing component damage or static impact damage. To avoid this problem, a circuit board may be equipped with a carrying handle. The carrying handle may be fastened to the circuit board by screws. Through the carrying handle, an operator can conveniently carry the circuit board, avoiding component damage. However, it is complicated to affix the carrying handle to the circuit board or to dismount the carrying handle from the circuit board. Further, after removal of the tie screws from the circuit board and a second panel member and dismount of the circuit board from the second panel member, the tie screws may be lost easily if they are not well stored in a storage box. When going to re-install the circuit board in the second panel member, the operator may waste a lot of time in finding the tie screws or new tie screws, complicating the installation or maintenance work. Further, affixing a carrying handle to a circuit board occupies much surface area of the circuit board, i.e., the usable surface area for the mounting of electronic components is relatively reduced.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for panel carrying handle that eliminates the aforesaid problems.